In the gaming industry, a significant amount of money is invested in the development of games to be played on electronic gaming machines. In recent times, there has been a move to develop modular gaming machines which can execute program code for any game. A requirement of such machines is that the code be readily loadable onto the gaming machine. This approach, while helpful as far as improving modularity and reducing the capital cost of providing gaming machines, creates a security risk.